The inventors have observed that conventional gas distribution systems utilized in applications that require rapid switching of one or more process gases do not have sufficient flexibility to facilitate some high aspect ratio etch applications, for example such as through silicon via formation applications with adequate efficiency.
Therefore, the inventors have provided improved methods and apparatus for controlling gas flow.